


Aiding and Abetting

by j_gabrielle



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for the prompt that called for ritual fertility sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiding and Abetting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://jsmn-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1273.html?thread=972537#cmt972537
> 
> I changed a few things, fixed a whole lot more. :)

Grant pushes him up against one of the trees, hands gripping at his hips. "Here?" He asks, voice quiet in the hush of the orchard. The leaves above the whistle in the wind, as if approving of what they are about to do.  
  
Strange finds himself transfixed by the way the dying sun catches the gold in Grant's hair. Reaching up, he tangles his fingers in the curiously soft texture of it.  
  
"Yes." He says simply, drawing the other man close for a kiss. Their lips remain pressed against each other for a beat too long. But when Grant tilts his head suddenly, Strange finds himself gasping at the sensation of being bitten, arching into the heat of Grant's mouth.   
  
"M-More, I should think." He says, tripping on his words when they part. He feels himself chase after the press of Grant's retreating body. Strange feels dazed, light headed.  
  
"What next?" Grant queries, hands undressing him with slow and uncharacteristically imprecise motions. Their erections distend their trousers, and they both laugh a little at the ridiculousness of it all.  
  
'So peculiar.' Strange wonders to himself, leaning back against the bark of the tree behind him. But then again, the peculiarity of their situation comes from Grant vehemently volunteering to be the one that Strange partners with for this little ritual. Much to Wellington's un-bemused gaze and the undisguised amusement of the others.  
  
Smiling a little at the memory of the way Grant had stood his ground earlier, he looks up to where the indigo twilight is beginning to the colour the strips of sky visible between the branches. "On the ground." Strange says as he stands naked between Grant and the tree. "If you'd please."  
  
Grant pulls away. Slipping their hands together, they move to lie on the bed of grass and summer flowers. "Will this really work?" Grant asks as he sinks to his knees. Strange laughs.  
  
"My magic is working even as we speak." Strange says, reaching up to pull Grant over him, cupping the sides of his head.   
  
"Should I...?" Grant gestures over his still clothed body.   
  
Strange shakes his head. Bringing his hand to rest over Grant's left breast, he says, "Only this matters." Looking back up to the sky, he lifts his hips. "Hurry. We don't want to miss it."  
  
"Ah. Yes. Right."  
  
Strange grins as Grant pulls out his cock. Laughter comes unfiltered when he fumbles, clearly nervous. "Here. Let me." He says, kissing Grant in quiet apology.  
  
The head of Grant's cock breeches his rim. Briefly, Strange wonders if he failed to anticipate the girth of that member in his preparations of himself. Perhaps he had been too hasty in estimating that two fingers and a pot of unguent would have been enough. He has the tendril of a thought for a heartbeat before Grant pushes his hips ever so slightly, a little too hard, making Strange arch in a cry.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Grant gasps, moving his hands to cradle Strange's face. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, please do not worry yourself." Strange assures, tilting his head into the warmth of Grant's palm. "You did not hurt me. I just... Did not expect you to be this... Big." He finished simply.   
  
For a moment they look at each other before bursting out into ungentlemanly like guffaws and chuckles. Pressing kisses onto skin, they giggle in between pulls of air into lungs, happy and giddy for a reason unnamed.  
  
"May I?" Grant asks at last, sweeping away dark wandering curls from Strange's brow. Little petals have found themselves entwined in Strange's curls. 'Like a crown.' He thinks, admiring the sight.  
  
"Please." Strange replies, the word wrapped in a giggle.  
  
Grant thrusts, and pulls, and thrusts again until he is seated in the vice grip of velveteen heat around his cock. "I should like to do this again, if you'd permit it. On a proper bed, if I have any say in it."  
  
"Hmm? You mean, after this? Again with me?"  
  
"Yes. Is that such a foreign concept to you? That I would find this pleasing?" Grant ducks his head in a smile as his hips begin to move in tandem to their heartbeats.  
  
Strange pretends to mull over the proposition when Grant leans over to sink his teeth into the skin of Strange's nape. "Ah! Alright! Alright!" He squeals, throwing his head back. "I suppose it wouldn't be such a bad thing after all to have _you_ in _my_ bed." He says as he settles, carding his fingers through Grant's hair.   
  
Grant responds with a tender smile. He speeds up the movements of his hips and in moments he is groaning. Panting, he presses their foreheads together, their breaths mingling, "I do not know if this is your doing, but I feel as if I am about ready to come."   
  
"That's it. Spill into me." Strange whispers, pulling him down the rest of the way for a messy, open mouthed kiss. "That's it. Come on..." He repeats, dragging his nails down the back of Grant's back. "Come now."  
  
The scent of crushed grass and sweet summer blooms rise higher and higher. As they reach the apex of their pleasure, they feel as if the whole orchard is ablaze in a molten gold light, igniting every vein and root and strain of life around them. The canopy of the trees light up, pulsing before exploding in a shower of golden stardust falling lazily around them like dust motes.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Grant says breathlessly, looking up around them.  
  
Strange, however, has his eyes fixed on Grant's naked amazement. "Yes. Yes, it is." He whispers.  
  
Grant looks back down on him, catching the look on Strange's face. Smiling softly, they kiss again. "Did it work?" He asks when the lights dim to dark and they are left on the orchard floor under the stars and moonlight.  
  
Grant pulls out slowly, grimacing when he falls back onto his haunches. Gingerly, Strange picks himself up to press a hand to the tree he was pressed against earlier, uncaring of the slick streaking the insides of his thighs. "Yes. I think it did." He presses an ear to the bark.  
  
"What is it telling you?" Grant asks, picking Strange's discarded clothes up for him.   
  
A slow grin creeps onto Strange's face. "It's telling me that I should definitely take my time unravelling you."  
  
Grant blinks, taken aback for a moment before stepping up to where Strange is leaning against the tree. Slipping an arm around his naked waist, he pulls Strange up against him once more. "Or perhaps you should tell it that  _I_  will be unravelling  _you_?"  
  
Strange laughs at that, stealing a kiss from him before humming his approval into the press of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
